Described embodiments relate generally to streaming data processing, and more particularly to adaptive video transcoding based on parallel chunked log analysis.
Streaming transcoding is used, for example, for accommodating video live streaming and fast rendering of video-goes-live. Streaming transcoding involves transcoding the start of an incoming video bit stream while fetching the remainder of the incoming video stream. In the cases of real-time video broadcasting or video conferencing, real-time video transcoding is required. End-to-end latency starting from video uploading until the video goes live is desired to be as small as possible. Therefore, in such cases the streaming transcoding is preferred to reduce the latency.